Meeting Love
by Popular Dorks
Summary: AU. Bella and Emmett are siblings. They have been together through everything but what if Bella was there when Rosalie saved Emmett from the bear attack and his change? What if Bella was the cause of it because something happened in one of her dreams?
1. What's going on?

**Okay, this is my... well our first fanfiction. Kathryn and I had a great idea for a story so I started writing it down! I wanted to post it here on fanfiction but I never had the guts to do it... until now! I have the story written halfway in my notebook so we might update quickly, but because of the exams we have coming up, I'm not sure if I can. But if you guys like it then I'll use everything in my will power to update! Anyways, here it is! We hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we do not own Twilight.**

**Edward's POV**

"Esme!" Alice called out.

"What is it, Alice?" Esme asked, coming out from the kitchen.

"We need to decorate two rooms!"

"What ever for? Did someone ruin their room?"

"Nope! We're going to have new family members!"

"Oh, how wonderful! Let's go pick out some wallpapers and bedspreads." Esme went upstairs and Alice was about to follow her, but I stopped her.

"Alice, when are they coming?" I asked her.

"Today around twilight. Would you like to see?" I nodded in response and started watching her vision.

Rosalie was running with a big, as in _muscular_ big, guy on her shoulders. She looked like she was heading home and running from something or someone. Behind her was a girl running. She had a heart-shaped face, a widow's peak, and her soft-looking, brown hair fell just below her shoulders. Her browns eyes were beautiful and so deep you could get lost in them.

The vision switched over to Rosalie and Carlisle in a room with the man on a bed. Rosalie asked Carlisle to change him for her and he agreed. The vision switched again to a picture of the whole family standing in front of the house. The mysterious girl was hugging my waist and I hers, but I was kissing her cheek and I looked happy. The vision ended and I stared at Alice.

"Edward, you deserve to be happy. She will give you your happiness and complete you and our family," Alice said, her face completely serious and she disappeared up the stairs. I went to my room to think of this new girl.

_'Was she the one I have been waiting for the past 90 years? Was she my soul mate?' _I was pulled out of my thoughts when a door was slammed and then someone yelling, "Carlisle!" Rosalie, of course. _' I guess I'll get my questions after all,' _I thought. I turned the knob of my door to see what awaited me on the other side.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Give him back!" I yelled to the blonde girl, who was running away from me and taking Emmett with her.

Emmett was mauled by a bear and I was about to save him when the blonde girl grabbed him and ran off, but I followed her. She wasn't going to take Emmett away from me. No one was because he was the only person I had left in my life.

The girl sped up and eventually got away from me. I wasn't about to let her get away that easily. I kept running until I stopped at a beautiful house. The house was a light shade of blue and it was completely covered by trees, hiding its beauty. I knew Emmett was in there and so was that girl. Suddenly, a loud roar erupted from inside the house.

"Emmett!" I cried.

If something happened to him, I would never forgive myself. I ran inside, not caring if something got broken. My brother was in trouble and I was going to rescue him. Emmett's cries of pain kept coming and I followed the sounds until I stopped in front of the sure I was positive he was behind. I barged in and found Emmett on a bed, still crying out in pain, the girl who took him, and two other unfamiliar people.

"What did you do to him?!" I yelled.

"Don't you dare touch him," the girl growled.

"I'm not leaving without Emmett," I growled back.

She crouched down in an attacking position and charged at me, punching me on my right arm. I winced in pain, but I was okay. The girl was about to hit me again, but this time I was ready. I grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back. I tried to push her up against the wall, but she kicked me in the shin. I screamed in pain and she took the chance to deliver another blow. I closed my eyes and put my arms up to protect my face, hoping this fight wouldn't last long.

"What the hell?!" she yelled. "I can't touch her!"

I looked up and saw the girl hitting the air, but every time she'd hit blue ripples would form, almost like a force field. What was going on?

**So how is it so far? If you are confused then please feel free to ask. Please no flames, this is our first fanfiction. I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Explainations

**Well here you go like I promised! Chapter 2! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimor: We do no own Twilight**

**Bella's POV**

"Rosalie, that is enough," a calm, demanding voice said.

I looked at the other two people in this room. They were males and one of them had blonde hair just like the girl Rosalie. He had golden eyes and looked in his mid-twenties. The other male had unnatural bronze hair and topaz eyes. He looked like the Greek God Adonis.

"Fine," Rosalie muttered.'

She stomped out and slammed the door shut as she walked out. I stood up cautiously, not wanting the two male to attack me, and walked over to Emmett, who's cries had stopped. I was about to touch his hair until the blonde male stopped me.

"May I ask, what you are doing here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry to barge in like that. I just couldn't let Emmett be taken away from me," I explained. "Oh! Excuse me for not introducing myself, my name is Isabella Swan. Bella, if you please. Nice to meet you."

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to our home, Bella," Carlisle greeted. He stretched out his hand to me and I shook it.

"Yes, welcome, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen," the bronze haired male said.

"Nice to meet you, too, Edward," I greeted, trying not to get dazed by his beauty. I sat down beside the bed and Emmett started screaming in pain, again. "What's wrong with him? Why is he in so much pain?"

"He's going through the transformation," Carlisle replied.

"The transformation? The transformation of what?"

"A vampire," Edward replied.

"Is it suppose to be this painful?" I asked.

"Yes, it's like a burning feeling. Like fire traveling through your veins," Carlisle explained. "When our venom is injected into the bloodstream, it travels all around the body until it kills the heart and the transformation is complete."

I didn't want to see Emmett in so much pain. I touched his hand and ,all of a sudden, he went silent and his face was calm, like he was sleeping.

"What happened?" I asked ,surprised at what just happened.

"He went into what looks like a deep sleep after you touched him," Carlisle said. "I think you have more than one power, Bella."

"What? How can I have powers if I'm only human?"

"Bella, you're not human," Carlisle stated. "You are a vampire just like me and Edward."

"I don't understand. I didn't go through this transformation like Emmett. I didn't feel any fire traveling through my veins."

"You don't know how you became a vampire?" Carlisle asked.

"No. All I remember was waking up in Emmett's arms," I replied.

"Could you tell where you were before you went to sleep or passed out?"

"Ummm... if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to explain what happened once Emmett wakes up."

"Alright then, we an wait," Carlisle said, a smile on his face.

"Carlisle, why do you think I'm a vampire?" I asked, looking at Emmett.

"All vampires have pale skin, inhumanly fast speed and strength, and we can identify when one is around just by smell," Carlisle stated. "I could tell you were a vampire the minute you walked into the house, but your scent is a little different than a normal vampire's. You have a freesia-like scent."

"Really? I always smelled like this," I said, smelling my hand. "That is interesting information about vampires, Carlisle. What about these talents you keep telling me about?"

"Well, my theory is that your characteristics that stood out increased by one hundred percent. With that in mind, I was very compassionate, so my ability is compassion. Esme, my wife, has the ability to love passionately. Alice can see the future, Jasper, her husband, is an empath, and Edward, here, is a mind reader."

"Wow, that is a lot to know, but I think I got it all down," I giggled. "I would love to learn more about vampires once Emmett wakes up."

"The transformation will be complete in three days," Carlisle stated. "I will stay here and run some tests to see if you altered the time when you put him to sleep."

He turned to Edward, who was quiet mostly the whole time, and Edward shook his head. I didn't hear what Carlisle said. He must've thought it to Edward, since he was a mind reader. Carlisle looked a little surprised and glanced at me. I pretended I wasn't paying attention by looking at Emmett and touching his face. From the corner from my eye, I saw Carlisle nod and follow Edward out the door.

_'Can Edward read my mind?' _I asked myself. I didn't care at the moment. I was too busy being concerned about Emmett. All this happened because of me. I should have never went into the woods alone...

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I was so excited to have a new brother and sister, Jasper couldn't even call me down. I just had to meet her! I ran up to the bedroom they were in and went inside. Carlisle was running some tests on the guy Rosalie carried in and I noticed he wasn't screaming in pain.

"Why does he look like he's sleeping?" I asked. "I saw you bite him in my vision. You bit him didn't you?"

I went to the bed, but stay on the opposite side of the brown-haired girl. I didn't want to frighten her.

"Well, Bella touched Emmett and he suddenly fell asleep," Carlisle explained. "He's been like this since yesterday when Rosalie brought him in."

I looked at Emmett and then at Bella, who was eyeing me curiously.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen!" I greeted, a big smile on my face.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Swan, Bella, please," she greeted.

She was shy, I could tell. All that could be changed once we got to know each other better.

"Bella would you like to take a tour of our home?" I asked, hopefully. She looked at Emmett and her eyes grew worried and green? "Oh, don't worry about Emmett, Bella. Carlisle will be watching him."

"Well, okay," Bella said, her voice soft and innocent, but still a little worried.

I led her out the door and started showing her all around the house. I took her through the kitchen to the living room and then up to the room that she would be staying in. Bella really like her room, but she looked confused and her eyes were yellow.

"Ummm... Alice?" Bella asked as she looked at her room.

"Yes, what is it?"

" I love everything you've done to this room and I really appreciate it. But are we going to be living with you and your family from now on?"

"Emmett will be a newborn vampire once his transformation is complete and the blood lust will be hard for him to handle. He will need to stay away from humans for at least a year," I explained to her. "You're a vampire, too, so it'll be hard for you to control blood lust, as well. Carlisle took him nearly two centuries. He will help you and Emmett and see if you have any abilities or powers."

"What about our friends and family back home?"

"I'm sorry, Bella. We're going to have to fake your deaths and you will never see your loved ones again," I answered. Everything I said was painfully true. I didn't want Bella to be sad about not ever seeing her parents again.

"Our parents aren't living with us," she whispered. "They died in a year ago."

I gasped and ran over to her to hug her. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Bella."

She hugged me back and started sobbing, but then she started giggling. "Alice, I know this might sound weird, but I already think of you as my sister."

"I know what you mean! If you and Emmett want, Carlisle can adopt you and you two can become part of the Cullen family. Than we can really be sisters!"

"I would really like that. And I bet Emmett might like the idea of being part of another family and having more siblings."

"Hey, let us go to my room, so we can change you out of those dirty pajamas."

"Pajamas?" Bella asked, confusedly. She looked down at her clothes and started laughing. "I didn't realize I still had these in."

She followed me to my room and into the bathroom. I sat her down on the chair I had in front of the mirror and told her to stay there. I went into my closet and picked out her new clothing. I came back out and went to the bathroom, but stop dead in my tracks when I heard the most beautiful singing voice.

"_Be not afraid, though thunder explodes and lightning flash illuminates your tear-stained face. I'm here tonight..."_

The beautiful voice belonged to Bella!

"Bella, wow... your singing voice is beautiful and... AMAZING! What were you just singing?" I asked as I gave her the clothes.

"Well, it was the lullaby my mother used to sing to me and Emmett when we were little. It would sound better if I played it on the piano," Bella said as she closed the bathroom door, putting on the clothes. She came back out in the blue sweat shirt, dark blue jeans, and white converse I picked out for her.

"Ooh, that outfit looks great on you! We'll leave your hair down for now. There's a piano in the living room. You can play on that! Let's go!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door and down to the living room. We stopped in front of the piano and she took her place on the bench.

"Are you sure you want me play?" Bella asked, nervously.

"I'm positive! Now play!" I exclaimed.

She took a deep breathe before moving her fingers on the key.

**We hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. The Remembered Lullaby

****

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is late. My parents went to Mexico and I stayed with my cousins, since I didn't want to go. I had this typed up already but I couldn't post it because I had A LOT of chores to do. Anyways, let me know how you like it! This chapter is all in Bella's POV.

Disclaimor: These wonderful cooperating characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. We only use them for our fun.

**Bella's POV**

I haven't played the piano since my parents past away. I wasn't sure if I wanted to because, if I did, the memories might come back. Alice really wanted me to play and I couldn't deny her, so I was going to play. After taking a deep breath, I started gliding my fingers over the piano keys. Then I began singing.

_Little child, be not afraid,_

_though rain pounds harshly against the glass,_

_like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger'_

_I'm here tonight._

_Little child, be not afraid,_

_though thunder explodes and lightning flash,_

_illuminates your tear stained face,_

_I'm here tonight._

_And someday you'll know, that nature is so,_

_This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And it's candlelight beams  
Still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child  
Be not afraid  
The wind makes creatures of our trees  
And the branches to hands  
They're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forest and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_For you know, once even I  
Was a little child  
And I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears  
Trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well, now I am grown  
And these days have shown  
Rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
This same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
And forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you see  
In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain will be gone in the morning  
But I'll still be here in the morning._

The last note hovered throughout the room and slowly faded away. I look up and saw that an audience had gathered.

"H-hello," I greeted, a little startled.

"That was beautiful, Bella!" Alice exclaimed. "How did you learn to play so... well?!

"Thank you, Alice. My mother bought a piano for our home, but she wasn't good at playing it. She payed for lessons and I took them with her, so she would have feel confident on sticking to the lessons."

"I bet your parents were proud that you helped your mother ith her piano lessons, dear," a motherly-looking women said.

I almost forgot I had an audience. There were only five people or _vampires_ in the room, but I only recognized Rosalie, Alice, and Edward. The other two were still a mystery to me.

"Bella, this is my husband, Jasper," Alice said, motioning to the blonde-haired man. "Of course, you already know Edward and Rosalie. This is our mother, Esme." Alice motioned to the motherly-figured women with brown hair.

"Hello, Jasper, Esme," I greeted.

Jasper gave me a greeting smile and a little "hello." Esme came up to me and embraced me in a heart-warming hug.

"I'm glad you and Emmett will be joining our family, Bella" Esme said.

"Let's just hope Emmett feels the same way as you and I do, Esme," I giggled. "But once he is informed that staying here would be the best thing to do then he won't have much of a choice. Beside I think he will like living here, I mean, I like it here so far."

"Yes, you're right. That a beautiful lullaby you played, Bella. Did your mother sing that to you?"

"She would sing it to us every night, actually, when we lived in Forks, Washington. But we moved to another small town when my dad got a new police job. I was only five when we moved."

"You used to live in Forks?!" Alice asked, shocked. "What a coincidence! We're in Forks right now!"

"Are you serious?" I asked, just as shocked as she was.

"Yes!" She gasped, but then the smile appeared on her face again. "We don't have to fake your death. We can just say Carlisle adopted you and Emmett, and moved here to Forks."

"That is an excellent idea, Alice," Carlisle said, coming down the stairs.

"Carlisle, how is Emmett?" I urgently asked.

"My tests on him said he would be okay and should wake up when the transformation is complete tomorrow," he assured.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed as I hugged him.

"It was my pleasure, Bella, but ,if it wasn't for Rosalie, Emmett wouldn't have survived that nasty attack," Carlisle pointed out.

I turned to Rosalie, who was just staring at me, and thanked her. She just rolled her eyes and left the room. Had I done something wrong? Did I offend her in anyway?

"Bella, you eyes are brown," Jasper blurted out. "Aren't they suppose to be red?"

"What are you talking about? My eyes have always been brown," I said.

"I can see that, but, when you're a new born vampire, your eyes are red because it is the last of your blood," Carlisle explained. "Maybe you eyes change color depending on the mood you're in."

"Jasper could probably help you with that theory, Carlisle. That is, if he want to," Alice said. She looked at Jasper with pleading, eyes as if to urge him into do it. Jasper agreed to do it and followed Carlisle and I to his office. This was getting really weird, but I liked it, for some reason. We entered his office and sat in front of his desk.

"Okay, Bella, I'm going to test you to see if my theory is correct. Now, I want you to feel any emotion, but keep your eyes open," Carlisle said. "You can trigger any emotion by remembering a special memory of some sort or a bad one. Can you do that?"

"Yes, and Jasper will feel my emotion and tells us what I'm feeling and that will determine what each color is used for that emotion, correct?" I finished for him.

He nodded. I started remembering my parents and much I missed them.

"She's sad and her eyes are blue," Jasper confirmed.

Carlisle was taking careful notes, watching everything that was happening. Emmett came to my mind next and I remembered us being happy at home with our parents.

"Happy and brown."

This kept going until every emotion and color was seen and _felt_, in mine and Jasper's case. Turned out, Carlisle's theory was true. The only thing I didn't like was that my eyes turned pink when I was embarrassed. Great!

I looked out the window, once I was back in my room. The room was beautiful with its lavender walls and snow white carpet. There were CDs on a shelf on the wall, a sound system, that looked expensive, and a closet. Curious, I went into the closet and found tons of newly bought clothes! There was a door neat to the closet door back in the bedroom. I opened it and found myself in an enormous bathroom. It had a jacuzzi bathtub, a luxury shower in the far corner, and a big mirror with a counter filled with lots of perfumes and make-up.

_'I'm going to have to get used to this life,' _I thought.

I went back to the window where the moon was claiming its rightful place in the dark sky. Tomorrow would be the day Emmett would wake up.

* * *

**Okay, sooo... what do you think? Please leave reviews! See the 'Go' button? It's pretty, isn't it? Click it... you know you want to. Haha! Oh, before I forget. Kathryn and I were talking and we decided we want to have a contest. See the bottom for details.**

**Contest:**

**The first person who can name the lullaby Bella sang gets a preview of the next chapter! You have to tell us the title and the artist of it. Good Luck!**

**P.S.- I might not be able to update until Wednesday, but I will do everything in my will power to update tomorrow.**


	4. Acquaintances

**Hey Peoples! Thanks for your lovely reviews. I'm sorry I updated this late. You guys must hate me ( Don't Blame Kathryn. It's all my fault. OKay, from now on I'm going to work hard to give you guys your chapters every two days. How does that sound? Well, here ya go. Chapter 4!**

Edward's POV

She is amazing. Playing the piano, she looked so calm and peaceful and she played with such grace, I don't think my piano skill could have competed. Her face is so memorizing. Her eyes are deep and have such innocence in them. That hair of hers looks so soft and silky, I just want to run my fingers through it. Her lips are red and pouty that, every time she smiles, I just want to kiss her. Her scent is floral and intoxicating; I can't get enough of it. Bella is beautiful... wait, what am I saying? I've only known her for a short time and I'm already falling for her? Impossible! I don't even know what her personality is like, but her beauty already describes it. I should probably go talk to her and get to know her better.

I got up from my couch and went to Bella's bedroom. I stopped in front of her door when I heard singing coming from the other side.

" _Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming, cannot cease for the fear of silent nights. Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming. The goddess of imaginary light. In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me..." (Imaginary- Evanescence)_

I knocked on the door and a soft "come in" responded. I opened the door and stepped inside, seeing Bella looking out the window. She looked beautiful as the silver light shone on her face.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted. "Hold on, let me turn on the light." She flipped the light switch and golden light filled the room.

"Hello. How are you liking your room?" I asked.

"It's beautiful. I especially love my view of the garden and the sky."

"Good to hear. I loved how you played the piano earlier ago. It was a melody I can't get out of my head."

"Oh, thank you. Do you play anything?"

"Well, I play piano as well. But I think my skills look dull next to yours."

"I wouldn't say I'm _that_ good, Edward. I believe you're over-exaggerating a bit. I've only been playing since I was five, though I was a bit more mature than the average teenager when I was five."

"Ah, I see. I've been playing since I was five as well, but that was over ninety years ago."

"How old are you, Edward?" Bella asked, curiosity written all over her face.

"I was changed in 1918 when I was seventeen. Technically, I'm a hundred and eight," I answered. I checked her face again to make sure I didn't frighten or surprise her. But her face was still filled with curiosity and had never even changed. Bella was amazing me and I felt like I needed to know more about her.

"Wow... that's impressive. You must have been through a lot, like music and art. I'm not really into music these days. Mostly the older kinds. My mother always put on Clair de Lune in the house while she was cleaning."

"Your mother has good taste in music. I mostly loved the music from the 70s. The type of music I was _never_ into was country. _Yuck_..."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Okay, one."

"Well, I'm a very good observer and I saw you and Carlisle '_communicate_' with each other. What were you talking about?" she asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'll understand."

"You saw that?" I could tell shock was on my face. She nodded and bit her lip, as if she was embarrassed. She looked even more beautiful. "As you know, I'm a mind reader and Carlisle asked or '_thought to_' me if I could read you mind. I responded with a 'no'. You see, Bella, I've never come across a vampire like you. Right now your answers are amazing me every time." If I was human, I knew I would have been blushing. I lead my eyes away from hers and looked the ceiling. It was quiet for a while and the suspense was killing me, if that was possible.

"Edward, please look at me," Bella pleaded. I reluctantly looked at her. She giggled, which was music to my ears. "Thank you for the compliment, but there is really no need to be ashamed of it. You really think I'm amazing? How sweet."

I chuckled, nervously. "I did come here to know about you. You don't mind if I asked you a couple questions about yourself, do you? I really am curious."

"Sure, go right ahead." She went to go sit on her bed and sit crossed-legged. She patted the seat next to her, wanting me to come join her. I did as she requested.

"What is your middle name?"

"Marie," she answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I like it," I said.

"What yours?"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. What is your favorite color?"

"I don't have a favorite actually," she said. "It changes from day to day."

"What is today's favorite color?" I asked.

"Brown, probably. I miss brown and anything that is brown like tree and dirt."

"Again, your answer amazes me. You truly are one extraordinary person, Bella."

Her eyes turned pink and she smiled. Her lips were so tempting, but I kept thinking about how Bella might not returns those feelings. I smiled in return and she hid her face behind her hair. I was about to brush it out of her face when the sunlight shone through the window. It landed on our skin and made little diamonds dance around. Bella gasped as she saw the diamonds on her skin.

"What happening with my skin?" she asked, a little panicked.

"Don't worry, Bella. It's natural for a vampires skin to be like this. It's cold and hard as diamond," I explained.

"I guess Hollywood exaggerated a bit. So this what really happens to a vampire when they're in the sun," she giggled. "But my skin isn't cold, though."

"What are you talking about? Sure, it is. Here, give me your hand." Bella lifted her little, delicate-looking hand and I took it into mine. She was right. Her hand was warm and soft, almost human like.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, her worried eyes purple.

"You skin isn't like mine. It's more human than vampire. We need to talk to Carlisle."

I rushed us out of Bella's room and down to the second floor, where Carlisle's office was. I knocked on his door and then went inside when Carlisle said to come in.

"Edward, is something wrong?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, Bella's skin is different. It's more human like than vampire," I answered.

"Interesting. Where is Bella?"

"Right here," Bella said, as she popped up from behind me.

"Bella, I'm going to test your skin to see if it is really fragile, okay?" Carlisle said. She nodded and sat in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk.

"Okay, give me your hand and I will squeeze it. I will be adding a little more force each time. Tell me when it starts hurting."

I didn't like this particular type of test. The thought of Bella being hurt was unbearable. I didn't know why I felt like this. This need to protect her was overpowering me. Could this be happening because Bella was the person I was needing in my life? But I only knew a little portion about her entire life.

I looked back at Carlisle and Bella doing their experiment. Carlisle started squeezing her hand, but she never once winced. He kept adding pressure until his force was enough to break five concrete walls.

"Well, this is odd. Even though you have soft, warm skin, Bella, you are still indestructible like any normal vampire," Carlisle said, once the test was over.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want to be a weird vampire," Bella giggled. "Today is the day Emmett will wake up, right?"

"He will be waking up today. Alice has informed me that he will be ready around sunset."

"That's a relief. I miss Emmett around. He makes things so much easier for me."

"Alice told me about your parents. Would like telling me about what happened to them?"

"I haven't talked about my parents in a long time," Bella said, her voice no louder than a whisper. "They were killed in a car crash when they went out for their second honeymoon. I suggested they go camping since they loved the outdoors. Charlie liked to go fishing and Renee loved how the wildlife looked and 'felt'. She used to say that every time she's in the woods, everything feels tranquil and peaceful. No worries and letting yourself go. She also used to say everything happens for a reason. Well, that accident did happen for a reason. I killed them. It's my fault that they're dead!" Bella's voice graduated from a whisper to a yell of guilt by the time she finished her story.

"Bella, you didn't kill your parents," Carlisle soothed. "Accidents happen."

"I killed my own parents. Why won't anyone believe me?!" Bella was in so much pain it made me be in pain. An angel shouldn't be sad; they are suppose to be carefree. I wanted to hold her and make the pain go away.

"Bella!" an unfamiliar voice called out.

Suddenly, a white blur came into the room and stopped in front of Bella. The white blur was Emmett! He must have woken up during Bella's crying. He scooped her up in his arms and rocked her body, while rubbing her back soothingly. For some reason, a pang of jealously rose in me as he kissed her temple. He was soothing her, something I couldn't do.

"It's okay, Bella," Emmett whispered in her ear. "I'm here. I'm here. Everything will be okay."

"Emmett?" Bella mumbled. She looked up at him and then a scream came out from her mouth. "Okay, this is too much." She then went limp in Emmett's arms.

* * *

**Okay, how was it? I typed all night last night and made sure I woke up early this morning to give you guys (and ladies) this chapter. I promise I wil update Tues. Like I said and PROMISED, I will give you guys and update every TWO days. Please review! I'm going to go and draft out Chapter 5. We love you peoples!**

**-Popular Dork #1 P**

**-Popular Dork #2 :)**


	5. How It Happened

**Okay, here you go guys just like we promised. Chapter 5! It will explain eerything you need to know (hopefully) I was going to post it yesterday, but one of my friends were reading the journal version of it and so I could type what I already had written down. Anywayz, heres Chapter 5! We hope you like it!**

**Disclaimor: Again we don't own anything. We just use Stephanie's characters for our own selfish needs. P

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V.

I'm not sure what happened. First, I was in Emmett's safe, protective arms and then I saw the red, blood thirsty eyes I've been scared to see. Those eyes belonged to the killer of my parents. He took away two good people who loved each other and their children. My parents didn't deserve to die by his hands.

Ever since the "accident", I've been having these dreams of my parents dieing by a light brown, pale skinned person. The car accident wasn't real at all. I know my father wouldn't cause a car crash and could easily avoid one, if one was coming. Charlie was a police chief for Pete's sake! There is no way he hit a tree and made the car explode. No, that never happened.

Familiar voices started to reach my ears. At first, they were faint mumbles, but then they were clear enough to make out what they were saying. I heard someone call my name over and over. Light brushing of skin was on my forehead and I felt safe again.

"I don't know what happened to her. All she did was look at me and then she... fainted," a worried voice said.

"Her mind is protecting itself. She will wake up when she is ready," a calm voice assured.

"Don't worry. She will wake up in ten seconds. I doubt she can hear us now," a cheery voice informed.

"Oh, gosh. What happened?" I asked, as I opened my eyes.

I blinked to let my eyes adjust to the light and looked around. I noticed we were in my room and everyone was here. My eyes landed on the red eyes and a scream was let out from my mouth.

"Bella, what is wrong?" Carlisle asked, trying to calm me down. A wave of calm overwhelmed me and I knew that it was Jasper.

"His eyes... he's here... murderer..." I said. I curled up in a ball, blubbering out words that didn't even form a sentence.

"Whose eyes? Who is this murderer?" Carlisle asked, anxiously.

I took a breath to calm myself so I could answer. But it failed its purpose. The breath turned out to be a sob and made me feel even more scared. I suddenly felt two big arms wrap around my shoulders in a tight hug. The one hand rubbed up and down my back and seemed to calm me down a bit.

"Bella, please tell me what you're talking about," Emmett pleaded. "who is this murderer? What red eyes?"

"I think she is talking about your red eyes, Emmett," Carlisle said.

"Excuse me. I need to get some fresh air," I whispered. "Could you explain everything to Emmett, Carlisle? I need to calm down a bit before I explain my little episode."

"Of course."

I wiggled out of Emmett's arms and ran out of the room. I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, once I went back in there, but I wasn't sure if I could tell them. Would they believe me?

"Bella?" a melodious voice said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah... for now," I answered. "Is Emmett doing okay, Edward? You know... with the whole vampire thing?"

"Well his thoughts are saying he's okay. I think he likes Rosalie."

"Emmett never had a girlfriend. I might not like, but if Emmett is happy then I'm happy."

"Is Emmett your boyfriend?" Edward asked, his face seemed to be hoping I didn't.

I bursted out laughing. "Emmett... is... my brother. Ha ha... we're siblings and nothing more." I said.

"Oh, okay," he chuckled.

"Okay, I'm feeling much better now. Let's head back upstairs."

He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We stepped inside my room and everyone looked like they didn't move an inch. I looked at Emmett and he stared back. He held out his hand to me, beckoning me to come over. I cautiously walked over to him, still afraid of his eyes. I placed my hand in his and he pulled me into a hug. I returned the gesture.

"Bella, what happened to us? I know we're vampire and how I was changed, but how were you changed?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not really sure," I confessed. "I think I should start from the beginning and explain what happened and why I was screaming. After our parents died, I started to have these weird dreams. They were about our parents dieing in a different way, the _real_ way." I turned to Emmett and said," They didn't die in that accident, Emmett. I just know it. They were murdered. I'm not sure how, but I just know they were. My dreams keep telling me this. But there was one dream where that _murderer_, after killing our parents, came after me. You were nowhere in sight and I was getting scared, but then I woke up, sweating and shaking in fear. I looked outside the window and something told me that I should to into the wood in our backyard. I walked for hours and, it was only midnight, until I came into this little meadow. It was so beautiful and made me feel like laying down. I did so, but I heard a twig snap. I looked around and then there was _hi_s eyes. Those red eyes looked at me like I was something to eat. The next thing I knew was waking up in your arms, Emmett."

"Yeah, you were gone for days, Bella," Emmett said. "You left a note saying you were going into the woods and I went looking for you until I found your body lying in the grass in the same meadow. I picked you up and carried you back to the house. We came into a little clearing and that's when we were attacked by a bear. I tried to wrestle it-"

"- but then it scratched you all over. You were bleeding and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I started to defend you and took the bear away from you. I snapped its neck and... I don't want to go into detail. Anyways, I was coming back to check up on you, but then I saw Rosalie by you. She picked you up and ran away. I followed her and you got changed and here we are."

I looked at everyone and their jaws were dropped. I didn't know why, but something in my gut told me they were going to explain to us now...

* * *

**How was it? We hope you liked it! Please review. Your reviews make us want to give you guys more. You guys are our inspiration and the reason why we keep writing. I will post up Chapter 6 probably Friday at the earliest. Again, plaese REVIEW!**

-Popular Dork #1

-Popular Dork #2


	6. Good or Bad?

**Hey guys! I'm very sorry I didn't post this yestersay. I had to much going on and I just didn't feel like writing. I spent all day today writing this chapter for all of you and I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V.

The silence dragged on for what seemed hours, but was only minutes. I didn't know what surprised them so much. One story was all I told them. What was wrong with that? The Cullens just stared at me and I felt a little bit embarrassed.

"Why are you guys staring at Bella like she's a freak?" Emmett said, breaking the silence. I was almost grateful, but then he added, "I know she's a little ugly, but there is no need to stare."

"Shut up, Emmett," I growled. I was already embarrassed enough and he didn't need to make it worse. "A least I don't sing to Chris Brown songs."

Everyone began laughing, but quickly recovered themselves. I smiled my victory smile at Emmett. He sighed and turned to face everyone. We still expected our answer to the whole shocked faces thing. I wanted to know what in our story was so surprising, it left them jaw hanging.

"Are you going to tell us why you people were surprised or are we going to stay like this the whole time?" Emmett asked, a grin on his face.

"I'm thinking about Bella's transformation. Bella, did you feel any pain when you were bitten?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. "Interesting. Do you know how long you were unconscious?"

"I'm not sure. I went outside and found a beautiful meadow. I looked around and met a pair of _red eyes _and then I fell unconscious. That's all I remember. I'm sorry if it is not enough information," I explained.

"That's okay, dear," Esme assured. "None of this is yours or Emmett's fault. These things happen. It is part of life."

"Yeah, Bella. Please quit saying everything is your fault," Emmett pleaded. "I don't want you blaming yourself for our parents' death or how we were changed into _vampires_. This is too much blame for you to put on yourself. If you're not going to share it or blame someone else then don't do not take it, okay? I want to see your sweet smile everyday and not that heart breaking frown I saw each day since that accident."

"You should listen to Emmett, Bella," Alice said. "He is right, you know. Everyone deserves to be happy!"

"Okay, I promise I will be happy. Thanks, Emmett," I thanked. I hugged him and he engulfed me in one of his famous bear hugs. I giggled when he let go of me. "I could give you the day I went into the woods, Carlisle. I went in there Thursday night."

"Thursday night! I found you on the ground Tuesday!" Emmett exclaimed. "You were gone five days?!"

"Five days is a long time. Maybe your changing took that long. Normally, it takes one three days to change completely, but you may be a different case, Bella," Carlisle said.

"Probably. I've always been different. I don't mind at all. I am totally used to it," I smiled. Then, all of a sudden, an itchy, thirsty feeling formed in my throat and Emmett clutched his. "I feel thirsty. There is an itchy feeling in the back of my throat."

"Same here," Emmett agreed.

"Quickly, Edward, Alice, Jasper, take them to the forest and have them hunt. Especially Emmett, since he barely changed," Carlisle ordered.

Edward pulled me out the door, as Alice and Jasper did to Emmett, and into the woods. We ran through the green, mossy trees until I stopped dead in my tracks. I smelt blood, but it didn't smell good at all. It was nauseating and a tight knot formed in the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was going to barf. That blood was repulsive and disgusting. Suddenly, I felt like I couldn't breath and my body felt heavy. My legs gave out and the ground came closer and closer. I braced for the impacted, but it never came. Two strong, stone arms wrapped around my waist. I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with a worried expression. I was about to speck when I felt breathless again. Panting, I tried to talk, but then pain shot through my body. It was unbearable and I just wanted it to stop. I screamed when the pain came again.

"Bella?... Bella! What's wrong?" Edward asked, worried.

"I...don't know... It... hurts... want it... to stop," I said in between pants.

"Alice! Jasper! Come here! Something is wrong with Bella!"

Through my blurring vision, I saw Alice and Jasper, with Emmett behind them, in front of Edward. I could see Jasper in a pained expression. I guess he could feel what I was going through since he is an empath. I felt sorry he had to suffer with me.

"What's wrong with Bella?!" Emmett asked. Edward started explaining everything while Alice tried calming me down. She took my hands in hers, but then her eyes seemed to glaze over. The strange thing was the pain was gone and I felt calm again. I looked at Alice and hoped I didn't pass on the pain to her.

"Alice? Alice? Are you okay?" I asked, but she never moved. She just stayed still until she whispered, "Oh, no."

**

* * *

**

Alice's P.O.V.

I touched Bella's hands and then I was being sucked into a vision. I saw a figure drinking blood from a person's neck. I couldn't get a clear view of there face until they looked up to the sky. Oh, no. This person was Emmett and he was going to kill and innocent human. I pulled out of the vision and looked at Bella, worry written on her face. I glanced over to Edward and I could tell he saw the vision, too.

"Edward, hold Emmett down! Jasper, help him as well," I ordered. I wasn't going to let Emmett regret killing a human on his first day of hunting.

"Alice, what is happening?" Bella asked.

"I had a vision of Emmett drinking... human blood," I answered. Her face covered in shock and her eyes turned yellow. "Yes, I know. But not to worry. We won't let this happen. The human is close, but not close enough to hear us or enough to let Emmett smell him. Okay, lets take him somewhere far away."

We took Emmett and Bella to a small clearing where they would be able to hunt without interference. Edward explained how to take down their prey and taught them how to discard the body. I think they did very well on their first try. The rest of us did a little hunting of our own before we headed back home. The vision kept bothering me. It was the viewing part that kept poking me, it was when I touched Bella that really had me thinking. I had the vision right after I touch her. Was it just a coincidence or was this one of Bella's new powers? I was going to have to talk to Carlisle about this.

**

* * *

**

Bella's P.O.V.

I was going to have to tell Emmett what Alice saw, but waited until after we got back to the house. Emmett looked a little bored, so I tackled him to the ground.

"What wrong, brother bear? You just ate and that should have made you cheery," I giggled.

"I know, but they weren't much of a challenge. I want to wrestle a bear, again. Now that was exciting!" Emmett said.

"Come on, I'll race you back to the house," I challenged.

"You know you will fall just after a few steps. You're no fun to challenge because of your klutziness. But since you insist being defeated then what the hay. Lets go."

"Hey, Alice! Lets have a race back to the house. Last one there has to put on a little show for the others. What do you guys say?"

"Sure, Bella, but I know Edward will win. He _is_ the fastest of the family," Alice said. Edward smiled smugly.

"I'd like to see that for myself," Emmett said. "Everyone get ready. Alright, get set, go!"

We all took off full blast and Edward was already in the lead. I didn't want him to, so I pushed myself further. I tapped him on the shoulder and the look on his face made me laugh. I waved good-bye and sped off even further. The house came into view and I stopped on the steps. I waited there until Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett popped out of the forest, in that order. I couldn't wait to see for Emmett's little show, but I knew I was going to have to help him.

"Wow, Bella! I've never seen anyone beat Edward at a race!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, Bella. You really had Edward run for his money," Jasper agreed.

I laughed at look Edward gave me. "No hard feelings, right, Edward? You came in second and that's not so bad. Anyways, you didn't lose. Emmett did."

"Do I really have to put on a show for everyone?" Emmett whined. We all nodded. "Can you help me, Bella? Please?" He put on a puppy face that could have made anyone give in.

I sighed. "Alright, Emmett. I'll help you. Alice, do you have a karaoke machine? I want Emmett to sing some songs to us."

"Yes, we do. It's in the game room," she said. "I'm going to help out, too. I already saw what you were going to do."

"Good. I'll tell you when we will do the show, Emmett. Right now, lets go tell Esme and Carlisle we're home."

"I guess you count us as a family, Bella," Edward said. "You called our house 'home'. Do you two finally accept being a Cullen?"

"Yes, we do!" Emmett and I said in unison.

We went inside and Esme gave each of us a welcome home hug. Emmett went to talk with Edward and Jasper about guy stuff while I went with Alice upstairs.

"I think we will all get along just fine," I told Alice. She nodded in agreement as we entered her room.

"Bella, I think Rosalie likes Emmett and he returns the feelings," Alice informed. "When you left the room, Carlisle told him that Rosalie brought him here. He looked at Rosalie and said, '_If this angel brought me here then I have nothing to fear.'_ It was so romantic and Rosalie looked like she was going to cry, if she could. I already saw them kissing and getting _intense_ with each other, but I thought I should tell you this before they knew. I wanted to know if you were okay with this."

"Ah, yes. Edward already told me they liked each other. Emmett has never been in a real relationship before. He has brought a couple of girls home, but I didn't like any of them. They only wanted to get into his pants and that is just sick. I told him this every time he'd bring a girl home and he would dump them the next day. I thought I did a bad thing, but he said assured me that he wanted a girl that made him and me feel comfortable. I want to meet Rosalie. I already know she can take care of Emmett."

"If you want to meet Rosalie then lets go meet Rosalie!"

We walked down the hall and Alice knocked on a door. I heard footsteps approaching and then I saw Rosalie/

"What do you want, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella, here," she gestured over to me, "wanted to get to know you. I told her that you _might_ like Emmett."

"I do not like Emmett. He has her. I can already see Emmett has a girlfriend and that is Bella."

I started laughing at Rosalie's assumption. "I'm... am not... Emmett's... girlfriend. I'm his... younger... sister," I said between laughs. I recovered and added, "I wouldn't date my brother. I know he's cute and all, but ew!"

"You mean, you two are related?" Rosalie asked. I nodded. "Well, I didn't know."

"She said 'our' parents in her story. Weren't you listening?" Alice asked.

"Not really."

"Well, I would like to get to know you better Rosalie, if that is okay with you? I really think you would be great for Emmett," I said.

"Okay, come on in!" Rosalie said. "Let us talk and get to know each other!"

Rosalie's attitude changed a lot in just minutes. I guess she was willing to take Emmett as hers. If it turned into a serious relationship then that would make Emmett really happy. And that would make me happy as well.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think. I wrote all day non-stop. Well, I did stop a couple of times, but still. Please review. Oh and we have a poll up. Check it out and vote please!**


	7. Complications

**A/N: Guys and gals, I'm running out of ideas. I haven't been able to get a hold of Popular Dork 2, who is the idea person. I'm trying, believe me when I say trying, so hard to think of ideas for the story. So far it isn't going well…**

**Problems:**** Popular Dork cannot be reached. I'm running out of ideas. If you know what anxiety means, that's what I'm going through. I can't concentrate on our stories. I need someone to talk to about this. Someone who understands. I feel like I'm going to cry for no reason whatsoever. I feel depressed and other mixed emotions. Apparently, I ****need**** a Jasper. Hehe. I don't know if I should continue the story or just delete it. Lastly, I feel like I have let all of you readers down. I don't want to delete the story. It's coming along really good, but I don't know how to work with it.**

**My ONLY Solution:**** Readers, here is where you come in. I want you to PM, review, or e-mail me what YOU want to read in ****Meeting Love****. You are going to be our idea people in the future chapters. I will as many ideas as I can. If you can do this then I can have a chapter ready no later than June 28****th****. It would mean a lot to me and Popular Dork #2 if you would contribute to our story.**

**Thank you! :)**

**--Popular Dork 1**


End file.
